Name your reward
by candy-belle
Summary: When Josh returns something that Randy had thought was lost - the Viper asks him to choose a reward. Features Randy and Josh, with a slightly angry Viper, a little flirting and a smiggen of Josh intimidation.


**Title**: Name your reward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong> When Josh returns something that Randy had thought was lost - the Viper asks him to choose a reward.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Randy and Josh  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slightly angry Viper, flirting and a little bit of Josh intimidation  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x x x

Randy was seething. If he ever got his hands on Otunga he was going to destroy him over and over again. He gave a snarl of anger smashing his fist into the nearest locker. He couldn't believe Otunga had done that to him. Everyone knew you didn't touch the band it was an unwritten rule backstage do what the hell you liked to Randy but you left the band alone. But no, that stupid bastard had purposefully gone after it during their hallway fight meaning Randy was now without the one thing he needed. He was so caught up in his own private world of rage that he didn't hear the first knock or the first tentative, "Um Randy," It was only when he spun round about to start another circuit of destruction around the room that he realized the door was open and he was being watched.

"What?" he snarled not bothering with the niceties of a greeting.

"Umm sorry to bother you Randy..." began Josh gulping audibly when the Viper glared at him, "But I was hoping to..."

"I'm not scheduled for a fucking promo," growled Randy rolling his head ominously, "So I suggest that..."

"I'm not here to do a promo," explained Josh stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He took a few steps closer then swallowing loudly he held his hand out, offering, "I...I came to return this."

Randy stared at the hand, blinking a few times before he registered just what Josh was giving him. He took the tiny object his eyes opening wide with surprise. Clutching the tiny band in his large hand he glanced at Josh and asked in a low rasping whisper, "Where? How?"

"I noticed it wasn't on your finger when you got to the ring and I know you never go anywhere without it, so I figured it must have come off during the fight in the corridor," shrugged Josh his hands going into the pockets of his suit trousers, "Figured hunting for it during the break was a better use of my time than listening to Cole spout off so I went hairband hunting for you." He paused and shooting Randy a shy half glance he added softly, "I know how much those bands mean to you."

"Thank you," rumbled Randy after a few moments. He slowly wound the bright pink band back around finger smiling faintly as he pushed it back into place. Glancing up he caught Josh's eye and murmured fondly, "You know I should give you a reward for this. I mean," he gave a low rumbling chuckle, "You've saved me from yet another locker room fine and another talk from Steph on proper locker-room etiquette."

Josh giggled then blushed slightly as he caught the way Randy was looking at him.

Rolling his neck out Randy pulled himself up to his full height and locking his eyes with Josh, he asked seductively, "So what's it to be? What would you like as a thank you for finding her hair band?"

"Nothing," shrugged Josh. He gave a half grin, giggling again when Randy puppy pouted at him, the supposedly fearsome viper obviously feeling in a playful mood, "I mean it," he added, "I didn't do it for a reward I..."

"That's why I'm offering you one," interrupted Randy meaningfully.

He stepped closer smirking when Josh started to back up. He kept advancing until Josh actually backed up into the lockers. Sliding a hand up the wall Randy pinned Josh against the cold metal and staring down into the wide open eyes he smiled fondly murmuring, "The fact you didn't want something in return means a lot to me."

Brining his other hand up, he traced the edge of Josh's jaw with the back of his finger and in a voice designed to make a statue melt, he rumbled seductively, "So tell me, Josh - what you would like from me as a reward?"

x o x o x o x o

As Cole hit the mat silenced by a unscheduled yet devastating RKO the arena exploded with cheers of excitement. Randy got back to his feet quickly panting with the exertion of move. He rolled his head and flexing his shoulders, he loamed over the unconscious man, fighting hard to control the instinct to punt the annoying bastard into the next century. Turning in a tight circle he licked his lips drinking in the cheers of the crowd, letting his enjoyment of the moment show. He gave a wicked smirk pleased with a job well done. Climbing the turnbuckle he raised his arms in victory, letting his gazed sweep over the adoring audience. But then he glanced down at the comm desk and catching Josh's eye he winked and gave a single sharp nod. Josh - who was grinning like a kitten with the cream - returned the nod and mouthed "thank you". Randy shot him another wink then, not wanting to draw attention to their brief interaction, he turned his attention back to the screaming fans and surreptitiously rubbed his fingers together, pleased that once again Alanna's band was safe and sound where it belonged.

FIN xx


End file.
